


Francis’ advice

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Crush, France telling his nephew how to woo, Gen, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	Francis’ advice

Francis walked down the gravel path, taking in the beauty that was nature. He continued to explore the park when he saw someone familiar sitting in one of the benches. It was Anya and Alfred’s son, Xander, Mars colony. He had a black suit with a patch on his left arm of his nation’s flag. 

France walked over to surprise the young nation, however in doing so, he saw Xander looking down. As if something was bothering. 

“Mon cher,” The French man said. “Why the long face? You should be taking in the fresh air.”

“Oh, hey uncle Francis.” Alexander said in a neutral tone. France sat next to the boy and studied his features. He really looked like a young America, with ash-blond hair. He took a lot from his father. 

“Xander,” He said “Is something wrong?” Then, France got the idea of what was going on when he looked down and him hold two different color roses, one was blue and the other red. Francis grew a smile on his face. “Mon Cher, you’re in love! I’m so happy for you!” 

“Tha-Thank you, but I haven’t told her yet and I really like her.”

“Why not tell her then?” 

“Because I’m scared of if I-if I-If I tell her, she won’t like me and I’ll look like an idiot. What should I do?” 

Francis laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder as the French man cleared his throat. “Xander, love is like that. There will be sweethearts but also heartbreaks but that doesn’t mean you should give up on love. People all around the world have suffered the same way but that means someone special is waiting for them as well. You need to tell her that she’s special, that she makes your heart pump, that she makes you weak, that you dream of her, you want to touch her, that you want her to carry your babie-” Francis stopped and looked at the boy who gave the french man a horrified look. “But, some of those things are for when you are older but you need to tell her what she really means to you. And when she says yes, look deep into her eyes and say, “let us remember this special moment. Forever” and finally, you seal it, with a kiss. You understand?”

Xander looked at the roses and a smile grew on his face, he looked back at the French man and nodded. “I-I do.”

Later on that day, Francis was at a cafe enjoying his coffee and pastry. He was about to take a bite when he saw Lichtenstein sitting down on a fountain. He was gonna wave when Alexander came from the left and walked over to her, still holding the red and blue roses. France decides to take a closer look and sneaks over, trying not to be seen by the two. Lichtenstein looks at the boy. “Are you Mr. America and Mrs. Russia’s kid?” 

“Lichtenstein…” The boy said. “Since I first laid my eyes on you, I felt my heart give up and start again.” 

“I’m sorry, should you get that chec-” 

“Lichtenstein I love you!” He yells, while on one knee and holding the two roses by her face. “You’re as beautiful as these flowers, you’re as sweet as candy, and your voice is more gentle than a bird. I want to be by your side and protect you. And I hope you feel the same way.”

Lichtenstein paused for a while, Francis was biting on his fingernail anticipating for her answers. Lichtenstein grabbed the flowers and placed her hand on his cheek. “Alexander,” She says. “My answer is yes.” Xander got up, he looked at her and smiled with tears forming. He grabbed Lichtenstein and spun her around while she was laughing. Francis saw this and was happy for his nephew, he brushed a tear from his eye and smiled as well. 

Then, the two stopped and looked at eachother. Getting lost from staring at each other's eyes. “Lichtenstein,” Xander said, “let us remember this special moment. Forever.” 

The two were closing in, Francis was covering his mouth trying not to make a sound. However, something from the fountain jumped out and scared all three. It was Switzerland, he grabbed Lichtenstein and looked at the boy. “Well, that’s enough of that. Goodbye.” He said dragging Lichtenstein with him. She looked back and waved goodbye to the colonist. 

Xander was still dumbfounded, but he enjoyed that moment with liechtenstein. France came out of the bushes and joined Xander. “My my,” he laughed, patted the boy’s back. “Looks like you have some charm. ~Hon ~Hon ~Hon.” Xander smoked and clutched the shirt. This was not a bad moment for them, but it won’t be the last.

Meanwhile, Switzerland was dragging Lichtenstein, while she kept looking at the colony. “Why must you fall for that planet fool?” Switzerland said. 

“B-Because,” She stuttered. “Because he’s really nice to me.” 

“We’ll see about that when he leaves you for another.” 

“Is that what you don’t have a lover, brother?”


End file.
